High School: Songfic Style
by Comeback Queen
Summary: A collection of songfics about characters from High School Musical. Title stinks, but I'm under a strict time limit at the moment...
1. Stop

**I have the urge to do songfics. What can I say?**

**Enjoy!**

_

* * *

Ha!  
Oooh ooh ooooh oooh oooh oh_

I'm chillin' with my guys,  
We steppin' out tonight,  
_Hit a spot that's looking fly  
You know we keep it tight,  
Hop on my ride its on  
I got my bands and my shades on,_

Chad, Zeke, Jason and Troy all walked into the new club downtown. The guys were all together for a weekend before finals started up. All of them were happy for an escape from school, and ready to just let loose tonight. Chad was especially glad to get off campus. He was the first to hit the dance floor to show off some of his..._unique_ gifts.

_Hit da floor, i hear my song,  
And then i see this girl,  
And I'm like hold up wait,  
I see the most beautiful girl, in the world,  
Turnin heads all up in dis party,  
She's dancing to the beat,  
I nearly lost my feet,  
Standing tryina keep the groove, _

That's when he saw her. God, she was gorgeous. Her long brown hair was cascading down her shoulders and her perfect smile glittered from the lights overhead. She was laughing as she danced around to the song bumping from the speakers. Chad nearly tripped over his own feet when he saw her. _Chad, don't. We are here to have fun without girls._

_But what I really need to do is... _

Stop  
I know I oughta stop,  
But I don't wanna stop,  
Your makin it hard for me  
Stop  
I know I oughta stop, (stop!)  
But I don't wanna stop,  
Your makin me loose the beat,  
You got me girl...

You know I must admit,  
This girl she got me spent,  
I never lose my groove,  
But this girl, she's got moves

Chad tried to put distance between himself and the girl, but that didn't exactly happen. He couldn't help but glance at her as she kept dancing around and having fun.

_Not to mention her eyes,  
They've got me mesmerized,  
And I gotta make her mine  
And keep her dancin' by my side,  
hold up wait,  
I love the way she takes it to the floor,  
I'm like whoa  
__Turnin heads all up in this party,  
She's dancing to the beat,  
Still trying to catch my feet  
I gotta keep it smooth,  
But what I really need to do is:_

He was just yards away from her, and he could see her having more and more fun with each song. They locked eyes for a minute, and he was hooked. They sparkled through their hazle brown color. That's when Chad became concious of that fact that almost everyone was looking at her dancing with her friends. He found himself moving closer to her...

_Stop  
I know I oughta stop,  
But I don't wanna stop,  
Your makin it hard for me  
Stop (stop!)  
I know I oughta stop,  
But I don't wanna stop,  
Your makin me loose the beat,  
You got me girl..._

Chad was inches from her now. The twinkle in her eyes captivated him again and he starting dancing with her. She laughed like she was embarrassed, and Chad tried so hard not to just let his jaw drop and stare at her.

_She's doing it again,  
Makin' me lose again, she knows what she's doing to me,  
She's winking her eye,  
I think right now is the time to make her mine.._

Chad finally took her hand and pulled her off the dance floor.

"So you finally decided to talk, huh?" She smirked at him.

"We were supposed to have a guys' night," he responded.

"Oh please. It's never fun without me."

"Very true, Emster." He smiled and wrapped an arm around her. "I love you." He kissed her softly.

* * *

**"Emster" is Emily Bolton, Troy Bolton's younger sister and Chad's girlfriend, for those of you who haven't read my other stories.**

**More songfic oneshots coming up, and don't worry, I'm still writing "Wreck". **

**Review muh lovelies!**


	2. Mean Girls

**This was fun to write. Just a short, simple, oneshot break from Wreck. **

**Don't own the song. Otherwise I'd be really awesome, like the song. **

**Mean Girls -- Sugarland**

_

* * *

(Ready, okay)_

Emily and Gabriella parted a crowd of cheerleaders, walking through them as quickly as possible. Cheer skanks. Ew.

_Mean girls  
Well, I ain't a mean girl  
But I've known a few  
They'll make you cry, baby  
And then blame it on you_

Emily watched in horror as Ami, head chearleader, surrounded a poor nerdy girl and threw insults at her until her face was streaming with tears.

"AMI!" Emily ran up to her, seriously trying not to punch the fake nose off of her.

"What? She brought it upon herself. Not my fault," Ami said nonchalantly and headed off to class.

_They'll hate you if you're pretty_

"Montez," Ami looked Gabriella up and down. Her glare wasn't exaclty concealed.

_They'll hate you if you're not_

"Look, little miss bookworm four eyes, whatever. Get out of my way."  
_  
They'll hate you for what you lack, baby_

Ami snapped the strap of Natalie's bra. "Why do you even bother? Band-aids would do just as well."

_Then they'll hate you for what you've got_

"Shut up, Bolton. You think you run the school because of your last name," Ami snapped.

"No, I'm trying to rid the school of tightwads like you!" Emily retorted.

_Mean girls, scratch and spitting  
Mean girls, can't be forgiven  
Mean girls, make mean women  
Mean girls_

"Seriously, do they think people actually _like_ them?" Gabriella said quietly at the lunch table.

"Yeah. They're conceited and see the world in 'Everyone-loves-me' vision," Emily replied disgustedly.

"Such a shame the world's come to..." Natalie took a bite from her sandwhich as she shook her head.

_Starts on the playground pulling your hair_  
_Then in high school, gets worse from there  
You'll see em coming, they travel in packs  
Smile to your face, baby, stabbing your back  
If they ain't out a-prowling, creeping down the hall  
You'll find em by the lockers, baby  
Sharpening their claws_

"Hello, Ami."

"If you think talking is going to make you more popular, you can just stop," she replied, still filing away at her nails.

"Well, if you think filing those nails will make you more liked, you might as well file them off..."

"Oh, please. Just shut up, Bolton. No one cares about you."

"Oh, thank God. Because I'd hate to end up like you."

_Mean girls, start em young  
Mean girls, forked tongue  
Mean girls, see em and run  
Mean girls_

_Mean girls_

_Sugar and spice and everything nice  
Thinks she hot but she's cold as ice_

"Troy, are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure Gabriella's my girlfriend, Ami."

"But that just can't be right!"

_First comes love then comes marriage  
Then comes her Mama with another little wannabe_

"Oh, great. Look who showed up," Emily grumbled.

"Who is that?" Gabriella looked at the little blond girl walking next to Ami.

"Ami: The Sequel," Natalie said.

_Mean girls, full of hate  
Mean girls, just can't wait  
Mean girls, take your date_

"Em, look, I'm really sorry. But her boyfriend moved, and she doesn't have a date to the dance."

"So you're blowing me off to help some cheer skank? Where am _I _going to get a date?" Emily replied to an apologetic Connor Livingston.

"There's always Chad..."

"Oh, yeah. Take my brother's best friend. That won't look desperate at all." Emily rolled her eyes.

_Mean girls, make stuff up  
Mean girls, just bad luck  
Mean girls, stink_

"So, did you hear the rumor that Emily's pregnant with Alex's baby?" Ami walked up to Chad.

"And I'm sure you just tried to stop that little rumor from spreading, didn't you, Ami?" Chad replied angrily.

"Oh...of course."

...Yeah right.

_Mean girls, best friends forever  
Mean girls, almost never  
Mean girls, whatever_

"JUST SHUT. UP. AMI."

"Ooh, Bolton can't take the heat?"

"Bolton's going to give you what you've had coming to you for a long time now if you don't shut up."

"Whatcha going to do? Call your stalker on me?"

Oh, did you hear that snap? That was Emily's last straw being torn in two.

_Mean girls_

Hear that second snap? Yeah, that was Ami's nose.

_Hey, mean girls_

* * *

**Hehe, that was fun.**

**Anyways, I'm going to do songfics for all my besties : **

**Yay me again!**


End file.
